the miraculous Dreams of Ladybug and Catnoir
by fishlung
Summary: Adrien open ups his feelings to marinette. but what does Chloe think about this. identity reveal and possible lemon in the future


"sorry i'm late Cat" Ladybug said as they sat on the eiffel tower "you know my lady there is something i have wanted to ask you for a while" Cat said "what is it?" Ladybug asked "this may sound weird but do you think we know each other outside of being the saviors of paris?" Cat asked "maybe you know what how about we meet up at the cafe next to the louvre." Ladybug said "how will i know it is you?"Cat asked "do you have a pen or anything?" Ladybug asked smiling "sure why?" Cat asked confused "you take mine and i take yours tomorrow we find the person with our pen." Ladybug explained "what time lunch?" Cat asked "sure i'm free all day." Ladybug said

The next day at the louvre cafe _so let's see who has a pen_ Marinette thought walking around she saw Adrien who seemed to be looking for someone as well "h - hi -a -Adrien." Marinette said nervously "are you looking for someone Mari?" Adrien asked "y - yeah - hey how did you get my pen?" Marinette asked "and why do you have mine my lady?" Adrien said whispering the last part so only she could hear "follow me Mari" Adrien said walking into a back alley before pushing her to a wall "so Adrien you - your Cat?" Marinette asked now more confident "do cat's meow?"Adrien asked before kissing her "you don't know i've wanted to do that Mari." he said "do you want to know why i always stutter around you?" Mari asked Adrien nodded "It's because i - i have a crush on you both Adrien and Cat but i never thought you might be the same person." Marinette said going bright red "so that makes two of us." Adrien said kissing her again this time Marinette kissed back "Adrien does this mean we are a thing now?" Marinette asked "what else would we be? Besides i wouldn't have it any other way." Adrien said letting her go "what about chloe? Won't she be angry?" Marinette asked "probably but i'll will tell her besides we were never a thing she just acts like it." Adrien said "is there anything you want to do?" Adrien asked "just this" Marinette said kissing Adrien.

"dad i'm back!" Marinette called out "did you find who you were looking for? Also did you get the flour?" Marinette's dad tom asked "yes and yes" Marnette said "so who is this boy?" tom asked "Adrien." Marinette said "he looks like that model you have tons of photos of in your room" tom said "Dad that's because it is him." Marinette said "oh sorry Mr Agrest i -" Tom started "please call me Adrien" Adrien interrupted "Adrien i'm sorry I-" Tom started "calm down i'm not angry i just wanted to talk to you about Mari." Adrien said "what has she done this time?" Tom asked "dad i didn't do anything." Marinette said "Except steal my heart." Adrien said "what does that mean?" Tom asked "i'm in love with your daughter. So can i have permission to date her?" Adrien asked "of course you can it's Marinette's decision who she dates not mine." Tom said gently "Marinette are you pranking me. i mean this boy is literally covering the walls of you room" Tom said "so i'm not alone with having lots of photos of the person i love" Adrien said blushing "speaking of which why don't you two go up there i'll bring you some food for energy." Tom suggested "dad we aren't there yet, well i don't think so" Marinette said walking up the stairs "welcome to my room" Marinette said "my lady i would love to go there but i won't if you do-" Adrien was cut off by Marinette's lips before she pushed him causing him to lose his balance falling on her bed. "You don't have to ask me twice" she said laying down next to Adrien starting to undress him. "Marinette wake up you've got school" Adrien said "come on Marinette you will be late for school" her dad shouted Marinette woke up to find her room empty she must of been dreaming of Adrien again. "okay i'm up just give me a minute to get changed." Marinette said pulling her blankets off revealing a wet patch on her panties. _Please tell me it's not piss_ Marinette thought taking them off and smelling them _nope it's much worse. i must of had another wet dream._ Marinette thought putting a different change of clothes on before getting her stuff for school and leaving the bakery

"Adrien get up now or it's back to homeschooling!" Adrien's dad Gabriel yelled through his door "you have five seconds to say you are getting ready! "alright i'm coming in!" Gabriel said walking into Adrien's room to see a note on His bed.

 _Dear Father_

 _i have left for school early as i would be late if i waited for the car to be ready_

 _Adrien_

"we at least he is persistent on getting to school on time" Gabriel said smiling.

"Mari can i ask you something in private?" Adrien asked "S-sure" Marinette stuttered following Adrien "Mari i would like to ask you two questions" Adrien said "what a-re they?" Marinette asked "are you ladybug and if you answer honestly i will say something nobody else knows okay?" Adrien said Marinette nodded "Mari are y-you Ladybug?" Adrien asked Marinette went bright red at this "okay then i will show you this. plagg claws out!" Adrien said turning into Cat noir "Tiki spots on!" Marinette said turning into Ladybug "we should probably switch back to ourselves just in case." Marinette said "second question w-will you be my girl-" Adrien started but was cut off Chloe "Marinette what are you doing!" Chloe yelled when she saw Adrien hugging Marinette. "Chloe i've told you this before and i will say it again! We never were and never will be a couple my heart always has and will belong to Mari!" Adrien yelled at Chloe causing her to start crying "But Adrik-" Chloe started "the only reason i have photos of you on my walls is so father won't be angry at me i keep photos Mari in a more secure spot so he won't find them! and call me Adrien!" Adrien said walking out of the room they were in Marinette followed him "so i'm not the only one with photos of someone else in my room." Marinette said "mine are mostly white now but they still have colour in the important part" Adrien said "so im not alone with their purpose either" Marinette said as they walked into class "so what did he say to you?" Alya asked "n-nothing that concerns you." Marinette said turning red "no way did you confess?" this made Marinette go even redder "or did he confess to-" this time Marinette went redder than what Alya thought was possible "you go girl"Alya said punching marinette in the arm "me and Nino may have helped though Nino told me that he has had a crush on you for the longest time. And i may have told him about how you had a crush on Adrien." Alya said "Why you little." Marinette said


End file.
